DEMON CHILD
by SURA-JANE
Summary: Sam and Dean take on a job in which a young boy has just died from suspicious circumstances at his birthday party. Having a closer look at a photo from the party proves that there was some else there who wasn’t invited. COMPLETE! REVIEWS WELCOMED
1. Opening Scene

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Supernatural!!! Everything there is owned by the great Eric Kripke. I am merely writing this fic for fun so please don't sue:o)**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Davey, Happy Birthday to you. YER!!!!"

_**Everyone cheers as the little blonde haired boy blows out his candles that add up to four.**_

"Ok kids you go off and play while we cut the cake."

_**All the children run off and head towards the play equipment while a blonde haired woman picks up the cake and heads to the end of the picnic table where she begins to cut it into manageable pieces. Another woman begins to help her by placing the pieces of cake on to paper plates.**_

"I cannot believe he is four already."

"I know. It's gone so fast hasn't it? Seems like only yesterday I was cutting his cake for his 1st birthday. Do you remember that?"

"How can I forget? It was my first taste of a kid's party, everyone running wild, one kid being sick because he had too much cake. It was quite memorable."

_**The two women continue to talk and laugh while the kids play. Just outside of the play area where the party is happening, another little boy is sitting alone in the sand pit. The little boy who is about 2 years old with dark brown hair watches the party and then looks back at his guardian who seems to have fallen asleep on the park bench. The girl asleep is in her early twenties and just like the little boy she has dark brown hair that comes just passed her shoulders. The little boy gets up and begins to make his way towards the party just stopping at the fence which separates him from the fun. Noticing a stray kid trying to hustle in on his birthday party Davey and a couple of his friends join the little boy at the fence.**_

"You can't come in here." _**Davey says as his friends stand around him.**_

"Yer, you're too little to play with us." _**A chubbier kid says as he takes a step forward and folds his arm as if preparing for an attack.**_

"It's my party and you're not invited." _**Davey sticks out his tongue while the other boys continue to stare down at the little boy.**_

"Davey, what are you up to?" _**Carrying 3 plates of birthday cake the blonde haired woman joins Davey and his group of friends. After a second she notices the lone little boy on the other side of the fence.**_

"Well hello there. And where's your mummy?"

_**The little boy doesn't say anything as he is too interested in the pieces of cake that she is flaunting in his face. The blonde haired woman begins to look around and notices the woman asleep on the park bench.**_

"EXCUSE ME? EXCUSE ME?" _**Davey's mum begins to shout in order to wake the woman up. **_"EXCUSE ME? Does this little boy belong to you?"

_**The brown haired girl wakes up with a jerk and straight away she begins to look around for her little boy. Seeing a crowd of kids, the woman spots her boy and finally registers the woman who is calling out to her.**_

"I'm so sorry." _**Says the young woman as she quickly jogs over and picks up her little boy who is still staring at the cake. Davey catches his eye and sticks out his tongue once more.**_ "I didn't even realise how tired I was. Things have been a bit hectic lately." _**The girl smiles as if to reassure the other woman how funny the situation is. **_

"Yes well we all have our moments, but we never forget about our children."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that some people don't deserve kids if all their going to do is fall asleep in a public park leaving them venerable to god knows what."

"It was an accident, a onetime thing."

_**The older woman looks up and down at the girl and raises her eyebrows.**_ "Come on boys. Let's have some cake."

_**As the woman turns around she flicks her hair just missing the younger woman's face. All the kids follow suit and join the rest of the party who are now back sitting around the picnic table.**_

"Bitch!"

_**The younger woman gives her boy a hug and then watches as the children and parents tuck into the birthday cake. Just like his guardian the little boy watches the party but something is different about him. His once hazel eyes and now dark black and he seems to be staring directly at Davey. The younger woman begins to walk back to the sand pit while the little boy remains locked on Davey who in return is staring back at him. Davey suddenly stands up and begins to walk back towards the fence un-noticed by his mother or any other party member. As Davey stands at the fence continuing his stare with the little boy, a commotion breaks out in the background. The man who was flying his aeroplane seems to be having some trouble with his remote control. His plane isn't registering his directions and it seems to be flying in the air on its own accord. The man begins to bang on his control as his friend's plane suddenly begins to start up and shoots off into the air. Quickly grabbing the remote the man tries to steer the plain but it too isn't responding. Turning the control around the man scrambles for the battery pack opening as he sees his plane and his friends head towards the party of children. The man finally opens up the battery casing but he forgot, he hadn't placed any batteries in the remote yet. Both men look up confused and then begin to race towards the direction of the party as the planes begin to descend down to a little boy standing by the play areas fence.**_

_**Making sure everyone has a piece of cake, Davey's mum soon realises that her son's chair is empty. She begins to scan the play equipment and then notices her little boy standing at the fence.**_

"Davey?"

_**Davey doesn't hear his mother call and just continues to stare at the other little boy who is sitting quite comfortable in the lap of the younger woman who seems to be fiddling with her mobile phone. The little boy's eyes are still a piercing shade of black.**_

_**As they get closer towards the party, the men begin to wave their arms franticly but nobody notices.**_

"WATCH OUT" _**Cries one of the men as the planes begin to dive heading straight for Davey.**_

"Davey come on and have some cake. You're missing all the fun…."

_**Before Davey's mum can finish her sentence the two plans smack into Davey's head from each side. The mum stops dead in her tracks as her son's blood splatters across her face. Hearing someone scream the young woman quickly stands up and holding on to her child she makes her way towards a group of people who are standing over an object on the grass. As the young woman gets closer she realises that the object on the floor is in fact a little boy whose face is covered in blood. The woman gasps in shock as she turns her little boy's head away not noticing his black eyes turn back to their shining shade of Hazel.**_


	2. Dean and Sam take the case

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Leaning against the side of his car, Dean flashes a group of girls his million dollar smile as they walk past.**_

"Well hello there."

_**The girls giggle and carry on walking while Dean takes full vantage of checking them out. Noticing his brother's wondering eyes Sam hits Dean in the chest with a newspaper he has just brought from the shop. Taking the paper Dean scans over the front page. **_

"We were right. Apparently Davey Smith's death was nothing more than a freak accident, well at least that's what the police are saying."

"So basically they have no idea what really happened?" _**Dean says as continues to scan the paper.**_

"Looks that way, and there's more. Two months ago a Judge Matthews from the local court house was walking to his car when a statue from the Court roof top apparently fell and landed right on top of him."

"Some of those buildings are pretty old. Could just be bad luck?"

"The building was only built 10 years ago, plus they just had all the roof top work re-surveyed to mark its anniversary. That building will be standing for another 100 years."

"Do you think the two deaths are connected?" _**Dean chucks the paper into the back seat of the car.**_

"I'm not sure but I think it's worth checking out. The two guys, who owned the planes that killed the little boy said that they had no control over them. One guy didn't even have batteries in his remote."

"So how did the police explain that?"

"They reckon that the planes frequency paths could have crossed over with another aeroplane that someone was flying in the park."

"Is that possible?" _**Dean looks at Sam a little confused.**_

"I don't know. It sounds possible but…"

"It sounds a little too possible, like their using it as an excuse?" _**Sam nods in agreement.**_ "Come on then." _**Dean heads for the driver's side door.**_

"Where are we going?"

"To speak to the mother of that kid who died. Seeing as she was the main witness she might have noticed something."

"Dean, she's just buried her son."

"I know Sam and that sucks, he didn't deserve to die like that. But the sooner we realise what were dealing with, if we're dealing with anything, the sooner we can start to figure out what to do about it."

_**Dean and Sam get in to the car and speed off.**_


	3. Meeting the Mother

**CHAPTER 3**

"You say you boys are lawyers from the firm that makes those planes?"

_**Mrs Smith says as she hands Sam and Dean two cups of coffee and then sits down opposite them as they reside in the living room. Her once glowing complexion is now grey looking and she looks frail in her jeans and black top.**_

"Yes m'am, and we just wanted to say that we are very sorry for your lost"

_**Sam nudges Dean who is fiddling with the top button of his shirt. Dean quickly tries to make up for his rude behaviour and notices a picture of Davey on the sideboard.**_

"He was a good looking kid."

_**Mrs Smith looks at the photo Dean noticed. **_

"He took after his father."

"Is he around, maybe we could speak to him too?"

_**She turns back around and drops her head.**_

"He doesn't come home much lately."

_**Dean and Sam look at each other and realise that they are entering a very uncomfortable situation. Sam tries to correct the matter but Mrs Smith speaks first. **_

"Your here to see if I'll sue aren't you?" _**Sam goes to speak but nothing comes out so he looks to Dean for back up. **__**"**_Because I won't. No matter what I do it won't bring back my Davey."

_**Mrs Smith holds back her tears as she looks back at the photo of Davey on the side.**_

"You boys want to see the pictures from his party?" _**Mrs Smith gets up and heads towards the sideboard.**_

"The one in the park? Yes ok." _**Dean quickly takes a sip of coffee as Mrs Smith hands him the photos. **_

"My friend dropped them round for me earlier. She thought it would help me with the….well with the grieving."

"It looks like he had a great day." _**Sam says smiling as he looks at the photos Dean passes to him.**_

"He did."

"Excuse me, who is this?" _**Dean says as he notices something on one of the pictures.**_

_**Turning the photo around, Mrs Smith sees that it is a picture of her, Davey and his friends when she was ushering them away from the young woman and her boy. Dean points to the woman in the background who has her head turned away from the camera.**_

"I have no idea. Her kid tried to join in the party. She was asleep in the park and left him alone if you can believe that. Excuse me." _**Says Mrs Smith as her house phone begins to ring.**_

_**As Mrs Smith walks out of the room Dean continues to examine the photo with the mystery girl.**_

"You seen this?" _**Dean says handing Sam the photo.**_

"What about it?" _**Sam says giving it a quick glance over.**_

"Check out the woman and the kid in the background. Notice anything weird about the boy?"

_**Sam gives the photo another look. **_

"His eyes are black."

"And there's only one kind of thing we now that can make someone's eyes do that don't we?

"A demon?"

"Sorry about that. People keep calling and saying how sorry they are." _**Says Mrs Smith as she comes back into the room.**_

"Did you say you don't know who this woman is?" _**Deans asks again.**_

"No idea. Why?"

"Err…just another witness we thought we could interview." _**Sam hands Mrs Smith back the pile of photos.**_

"Check the park. A lot of local mum's take their kids there. I….I used to."

_**Mrs Smith's eyes begin to fill with tears again as she looks at a photo of Davey that is on top of the pile Sam has just given her back.**_

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to excuse me." _**Says Mrs Smith as she stands up and places the photos back on the side board while Dean sneakily puts the photo in his jacket pocket without her noticing. **_

"We've got to be off anyway. Thank you for your time."

"And again we are very sorry, for everything." _**Sam places a warm hand on Mrs Smith's shoulder as she returns it with a smile.**_

_**As they walk towards the car Dean immediately undoes the top button of his shirt and takes off his tie.**_

"So what, demon's are possessing kids now?" _**Sam says as he gets in the passenger seat and loosens his tie followed by the top button of his shirt. **_

"Sure looks like it." _**Dean pulls out the photo and gives it another inspection.**_

"Dean, how are we meant to exorcise a demon from a child? Some grown adults don't survive an exorcism let alone a kid."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

"What, you think the demon will find another host?"

"Or we force it to. I don't know Sammy, first of we need to find this woman and take a closer look at her kid." _**Dean hands Sam the photo as he starts the car.**_

"You wonna start in the park?"

_**Dean nods and then puts the car in gear and drives off.**_


	4. Lets find the kid!

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Entering the park now dressed in casual clothes, Dean and Sam hold up the photo of the woman and her boy and begin to compare them to the other mothers and children surrounding them.**_

"Do you see him?" _**Sam says as he looks over in the direction of the slide.**_

"No." _**Sam and Dean start to head towards an ice cream parlour that is in the centre of the park. **_"All these kids man, its making me feel uneasy."

"I just love it when your nurturing side comes out Dean."

_**Holding up the photo again, Dean and Sam scan the crowd of children surrounding the ice cream parlour.**_

"Dam it. There must be like two hundred kids here." _**Curses Dean as he continues to check the children by the parlour while Sam notices a woman getting out of her car at the edge of the park. **_

"Show me that kid again."

_**Holding up the picture and then comparing it to the little boy the woman is now holding in her arms, Sam realises that they have found the right couple. **_

"I think that's them."

_**Dean takes another look at the photo.**_

"It sure is."

_**Putting the photo back in his jacket pocket, Dean and Sam head towards the woman who is making her way towards the sand pits. As they get closer Dean is suddenly hit by how attractive the woman is.**_

"Well, looks like our little Demon child has got itself a hot momma. I think I'll handle this one Sam. You can be the look out."

_**Before Sam can say another word Dean heads towards the sand pits leaving Sam feeling like a third wheel. As the woman enters the play area she places her little boy down in the sand and hands him a toy train. Dean watches as the woman waves towards a group of other mum's and then sits down on the nearest bench. Picking up a stray football Dean enters the play area and heads towards her direction.**_

"That's great Tommy. I'll be over here."

_**Dean waves to a bunch of boys playing on a jungle Jim and then sits down next to the girl who looks up at him and smiles. Looking back towards her kid, the woman gives him a little wave while he plays quite happily.**_

"Cute kid." _**Dean says flashing her a smile.**_

"Thank you."

"He has your eyes."

_**The girl blushes at the comment.**_

"Thanks but he's not mine. I'm his sister, Kate, and that's Bailey."

"Oh right, well I'm Dean." _**Dean and Kate shake hands.**_

"So who are you with?" _**Says Kate.**_

"Actually I'm here with my little brother too."

"Oh really? Which one is he?"

_**Dean quickly looks over at the Jungle Jim trying to find a boy who doesn't seem to be near a parent.**_

"He's the….the err…." _**Dean starts to struggle as all the kids seem to have departed or are with their mum's. Suddenly he spots a stray boy playing on the slide.**_ "He's the little blonde one over there."

"Oh right. He's cute."

"Well he definitely takes after his brother on that one."

_**Kate smiles again and then notices Bailey who is eating the sand.**_

"Excuse me for a minute"

_**Kate quickly jogs over to Bailey while Dean spots Sam hiding behind a tree. Sam can tell that Dean is flirting and gives him his 'Get back to work' stare. Dean gives him his 'I can't help it' shrug and then Kate sits back down.**_

"Sorry about that. He just seems to want to eat everything lately."

"Certainly is a quiet kid."

"Huh, well you wouldn't say that when you hear him scream. But yer I guess he is quite quiet for his age."

"So do you live around here?"

_**As Dean starts to find out some information on Kate, Sam keeps his eye on Bailey until he is hit on the back of the head by a football. Picking it up, Sam turns around to see five 8 year old kids heading towards him.**_

"Hey mister, give us our ball back"

_**Sam laughs to himself as the arrogant red haired boy stops in front of him while his fellow friends surround him puffing out their chests as if to make themselves seem more menacing.**_

"Aren't we forgetting something?" _**The kids look at each other and then shrug.**_ "How about 'sorry mister we hit you on the head, we won't do it again, and can we have our ball back PLEASE!'"

"You gonna give us our ball back or are we gonna have to take it off you?"

"Why don't you come and take it off me." _**Sam says defiant as he holds the ball in the air above his head and waits for the boys to do their worst.**_

_**While Sam is standing his ground and Dean flirts with Kate, Bailey remains in the sand pit but is now joined by another little boy about the same age whose Mum is sitting at a nearby picnic table talking to another parent. Bailey pushes his toy train back and forth along the sand when the other boy takes it off him and begins to do the same. Bailey tries to get his train back but the boy snatches it away and continues to keep it. Kate and Dean continue to talk while Sam can be seen in the background being pounced on by the five boys and then falling to the floor. Bailey tries once more to get his train back but the boy refuses. No one again seems to notice as Baileys eyes turn black.**_

"This is so weird that I have never seen you around here before. And you say you only live down Maple Drive?"

_**Kate starts to twirl the ends of her hair, while a woman can be heard calling out 'Jacob'. Sam suddenly appears in the background jumping up from the ground as the five boys run away laughing and the red haired boy holds up his football in triumph. Flicking them the finger Sam then adjusts himself and looks back towards Bailey who is sitting alone in the sand pit playing with his train.**_

"Yer, well to be honest I haven't been here that long." _**Dean continues to lie.**_

'JACOB, JACOB."

_**Kate goes to continue her flirting when the calling of Jacob turns to shouting. Both her and Dean look up and see a woman franticly searching the play area for what they presume is her missing child.**_

"JACOB. Have you seen my little boy?" _**Says the woman to the other parents as she then begins to look underneath the picnic tables.**_

_**Dean looks over at Sam who raises his arms to give the sign that he didn't see anything. **_

"JACOB."

_**The mums screaming turns to a shrill as she finally sees where her little boy has gone. All the other parents along with Kate and Dean look up and see Jacob sitting on the highest branch of the tree which is next to the sand pit. Jacob looks around and then begins to wave to his mum down below. Jacob seems to be enjoying the high ride and doesn't even flinch when the branch below him starts to wilt with his weight. Jumping up, Dean begins to climb the tree while Sam comes out from hiding and waits at the bottom. Kate picks up Bailey and stands back to watch as Dean reaches Jacob but he is just out of reach. **_

"Hey kid. Don't be scared."

_**Jacob doesn't take any notice of Dean as the branch lets out a cracking sound. As Kate holds on to Bailey his eyes turn back to their normal shade and he buries his head into her shoulder as if tired. Dean tries to reach out for Jacob again but he is too far away. Suddenly the branch snaps and it plummets to the ground landing at the mother's feet who lets out a piercing scream. Everyone looks up and see's Dean holding on to Jacob by the braces of his jeans. Jacob lets out a laugh and begins to clap his hands as he floats above the crowd.**_

_**Passing Jacob to Sam, Dean jumps off the last branch and is quickly greeted by a hug from Jacobs's mother who is now holding on to Jacob herself. With a thank you the woman returns to her friends who all start to inspect Jacob and then admire the stranger who saved him.**_

"Where did she go?" _**Dean says as he notices that Kate has disappeared and so has her car. **_"Argh she's gone."

"Tell me you got an address out of her?"

"Who do you think I am, course I did? Did you see what happened?" _**Dean says as he pulls a leaf out of the back of his shirt.**_

"Err no sorry. So did you get any information from the girl? Is it our demon?" _**Says Sam as they begin to head back towards the car.**_

"All I got was that they are brother and sister, she likes Pizza rather than pasta, hates convertibles but loves the old classic cars like Chevrolet Impala. Is she perfect or what?"

"Yer great Dean, but did you by any chance question her about the fact that a demon might be using her brothers body as a host?"

"I was getting around to it. What's up with you anyway? Why are you covered in grass stains?"

"No I'm not."

"Dude." _**Dean stops walking and checks out Sam's back which is all dirty. **_"Did you commit a felony in a public park? In broad daylight?"

"Don't be stupid Dean." _**Sam starts to walk off again but Dean quickly catches him up.**_

"Come on man tell me." _**Sam stops walking almost causing Dean to smash into the back of him.**_

"Ok but you can't laugh."

"Ok."

_**Sam pauses for a moment and then lifts up his top to reveal a very red stomach.**_

"Is that what I think it is……did you get a Pink Belly Prank pulled on you." _**Dean looks up at Sam all serious and then bursts out laughing.**_

"There was five of them Dean." _**Sam pulls his shirt back down.**_ "They just pounced on me and pinned me down. Couldn't exactly pull out my gun could I?" _**Sam continues to walk while Dean cries from laughter.**_ "Not funny Dean."


	5. He's a what now?

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Sam watches from the car as Dean knocks on the front door of a house. Kate answers.**_

"Dean, what a surprise. Hope you don't take this the wrong way but your very forward."

_**Dean throws Kate another one of his classic smiles.**_

"Yer sorry it's just that I missed you in the park after all the commotion and I wondered if I could stop by for that coffee. Maybe finish off our chat?"

"Sure, come in."

_**As Dean enters the house he looks back and flashes Sam a thumbs up sign. **_

"Always a charmer when it comes to the ladies." _**Sam leans back in his seat as he prepares himself for a long wait.**_

"You want a coffee or a beer?" _**Says Kate as she heads towards the kitchen.**_

"Err beer is fine if you've got it."

"Trust me I've always got beer in the fridge."

_**Dean walks through the living room and gives it a quick glance over as he follows Kate. Taking a seat at the Breakfast bar Dean sees nothing out of the ordinary and watches Kate as she bends over to get some drinks out of the fridge.**_

"This is a pretty nice place you've got here. You must have one hell of a job to pay for it?"

_**Shutting the fridge door with her hip, Kate opens the 2 bottles of beer and passes one to Dean as she takes a seat opposite him.**_

"Actually it's my parents place."

"Oh right. Sorry I just didn't get the impression that you still lived with your parents."

_**Kate takes a big sip of her beer and then looks back at Dean.**_

"I don't, they passed away a year ago. The house was left to me, my brothers and sister, so we decided to stay."

"Sorry to hear that. How old are your brother's and sister?"

"Well Billy is 17, Megan will be 8 next month and Bailey will be 2 in about 5 months. That's why we stayed, plenty of rooms in this house to choose from if you ever need a break."

_**Kate smiles.**_

"And you look after all of them?"

"Yes, well I mean after mum and dad died I knew I had to. There was no way I was gonna let them get split up into foster care and so I quit college and came back here. Probably sounds silly but I'd do anything for them. Kind of a big sister protective instinct if you know what I mean?"

"Actually I do."

"Don't get me wrong I still have other family around. My grandmother lives about 20 minutes away and she helps out whenever I need it. Right now though I need to prove that I can handle this on my own."

"Why's that?"

"Well I'm in the middle of a legal battle to keep the family together. Social Services want to place Megan and Bailey in a foster home, somewhere where they will be _'more looked after'_ apparently. We were going to get the final verdict a little while ago but the judge who was taking the case unfortunately died."

"Judge Matthews?"

_**Kate looks up in surprise.**_

"Yes, did you know him?"

_**Dean realises that he has slipped up.**_

"Ah no, I just remember reading about a local judge dying a little while ago. Don't know why but the name stuck in my head."

"Oh right, well we are now waiting for another judge to review our case and then hopefully he or she will give us an answer. In a way it's kind of a blessing about Judge Matthews, he didn't exactly get on with our family."

"Why's that?"

"He and my Dad were in High School together, they always had this running feud about who was better than the other. Maybe it's some macho guy thing but I never really understood what it was all about. Anyway I don't think the verdict he would have given would have been the answer I wanted to hear."

"You think he would have done that? Just because of some high school feud with your Dad?"

"He wasn't exactly a nice man Judge Matthews. If you crossed paths with him you sure did now about it. He would have placed Megan and Bailey away just so he was one up on my father."

"Where's Bailey now?"

"He's upstairs asleep. He hasn't been sleeping too well at night lately so I'm trying to get him to have a nap whenever I can."

"Oh right. Is he having nightmares or something?" _**Dean tries to hide his curious look away as he takes a sip from his beer.**_

"Well something's up with him. I just hope it's something he grows out of."

_**Dean gives Kate and unnerving grin.**_

"Don't we all."

_**The room goes quiet for a minute while Dean and Kate take a sip from their beers. Dean looks around and notices a photo of Kate's parents.**_

"How did your parents die? If you don't mind me asking?"

"They died in a fire."

_**Dean looks up stunned.**_

"Looking around now you wouldn't even think anything had happened. It was a year last week, so scary how quickly things like that come along." _**Kate says as she looks at the same picture Dean was admiring a moment ago. **_

"Can I borrow your bathroom?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**As Dean walks up the stairs he is greeted by a long hallway that bends round a corner to the right. Three doors stand in front of him and he spots Baileys room by all the nursery stickers on the door. Pulling out his trusty bottle of holy water Dean slowly opens the nursery door and enters. The room is a lovely shade of baby blue and two bookcases stand either end full of books and teddy bears. Baileys crib stands in the middle of the room and a rocking chair sits in the corner. On the wall next to one of the bookshelves is a picture of Kate's mum and dad holding Bailey. As he reaches the crib Dean looks over to see Bailey fast asleep. It's hard to believe that this kid could be any possibly threat but Dean knows he cannot take any chances when black eyes are involved. **_

_**Opening up his bottle of Holy water Dean holds it above Bailey's chest.**_

"Sorry kid."

_**Dean pours some water on to Bailey's chest and then watches as Bailey twitches slightly from the cold water but nothing else happens.**_

"Thank god for that. Well if you're not being possessed I guess we have another problem to deal with" _**Dean smiles as he puts the holy water back in his jacket. **_

"What are you doing?"

_**Dean spins around to see Kate in the doorway.**_

"I err….I was just checking on Bailey, thought I heard him cry."

_**Kate enters the room and looks over the crib.**_

"What is that? What have you done?" _**Kate notices the water stain on Baileys chest and turns to look at Dean in disguise. She quickly pushes him away from the crib and starts to march him out of the nursery door while holding on to his arm.**_

"Kate will you let me explain?" _**Dean pleas as Kate begins to shove him down the stairs.**_

"I can't believe I let some stranger into my house. I don't know who you are buddy or what you did up their but you're sick."

_**Dean starts to get impatient and just as Kate goes to open the front door he shrugs his arm free from her grip and holds on to her arms.**_

"Will you let me explain?"

_**Kate stands still, frozen with fear.**_

"I now that this all looks pretty bad but I am doing it for you and your family."

_**Kate remains speechless as Dean continues to hold her. **_

"The fire that killed your parents, did it start in the nursery?"

_**Kate's expression turns from fear to confusion.**_

"How…how did you know that?"

"I need you to tell me what happened just before the fire started. What did you see?"

_**Kate goes to speak but she is too dumbfounded and nothing comes out of her mouth. Realising that he is scaring Kate, Dean lets go of his grip and she takes a step back placing her hand on the door knob ready to escape.**_

"I'm sorry, let me start over. My brother and I are here to help you."

"Help me? Your brother?"

"I think your brother Bailey is in danger. You need to come with us, we can protect you both."

"Your brother is just a kid he……" _**Kate finally realises that Dean lied about the boy in the park.**_ "That wasn't your brother in the park today was it?"

_**Dean doesn't have to say anything, Kate knows she is right.**_

"I bet you didn't even know him. And what are you talking about Bailey being in danger?"

"Please you have to come with me. I can explain all of this better back at the motel where I'm staying."

_**Kate stands up straight as she finds some courage in herself to stand up to Dean.**_

"I want you out of my house or I start screaming. My neighbours are very nosey and it won't take them long to be round her with the police in tow."

_**Kate demands as she opens the front door. Dean stands still for a minute and then heads outside. **_

"I'm staying at the Lake Side Motel room 312."

_**Kate goes to shut the door but it is stopped by Dean's foot.**_

"Before I go ask yourself this. Has anything strange happened lately when Bailey was around?"

_**Kate again tries to shut the door but it remains blocked by Dean.**_

"Kate I'm not lying, your brother is in serious danger and he needs help."

_**Kate pauses for a moment almost convincing Dean that he has won her over until she kicks him in the shin. Moving his leg back in pain Dean tries to reach for the door again but he is too late as Kate slams it shut in his face.**_

"ARGH DAM IT!"

_**Dean says as he hobbles on one leg just as Sam runs up behind him.**_

"What happened?"

"Well Sam you'll never guess what but things didn't quite happen to plan in there."

_**Dean continues to limp as he and Sam walk back towards the car. Kate quickly shuts the blinds as Dean makes eye contact with her through the window.**_

"Did you at least see the kid?" _**Says Sam as he and Dean get in the car.**_

"Yer and good news, he's not being possessed."

"He isn't?"

"Nope, I poured some holy water over him and nothing. But I think we have a bigger problem than that."

"What?"

"Kate and Baileys parents died in a house fire last year. A fire that started in Bailey's nursery."

"The yellow eyed Demon? But he can't be coming back for Bailey Dean, we killed him."

"Don't you think I now that. Besides this still doesn't answer the question of why Bailey had black eyes in that photo. Maybe we're dealing with something completely different."

"What do you mean?"

"The Demon left you with visions Sam, maybe he left Bailey with something and he's already tapping in to it?"

"You think Bailey is causing all of these deaths and near misses? But he's just a kid."

"Kid or not it's the only possible way any of this can be happening."

"But I didn't start getting my visions till I was 21. Bailey doesn't even look two yet, how can that be?"

"I don't know for sure, we need to do some research back at the motel and figure out what to do before he or whoever hurts anyone else."


	6. We've come back for him!

**CHAPTER 6**

_**As Sam and Dean enter the motel room Sam pulls out his laptop and begins to power it up.**_

"What are you going to look up first?"

"Missing children."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to see if I can find any records on missing children who come from the same background as us."

"Missing children? Why? We need to do some research on what kind of power Bailey might have."

"I know, but wouldn't you rather find out if the Demon took any more children before they reached adult age?"

"What are you getting at Sam?"

"The demon came back twenty one years after the fire for me and everyone else we've come across. This was the time we all started to realise what we could do. If Bailey is already tapping into something he has so young then what's to say that he isn't the first child to do so."

"How's this going to help with Bailey. We already know that the demon won't be after him because we dealt with that yellow eyed freak."

"If I find any other children maybe we can figure out exactly what we're up against with Bailey. What kind of power he has, how strong it is."

"Ok, you check into that while I look into Dad's journal and see if I can find anything about child exorcism."

"But you already said Bailey isn't possessed."

"He isn't. But one way or another I'm gonna help that kid, and I'm checking all of my options."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Kate lies in her bed staring up at the ceiling while the clock flashes 1.30am next to her. Getting out of bed Kate walks out of her bedroom and down the hallway. Knocking on a door she enters to find her brother Billy on his computer.**_

"Talking to your English friends again?"

"The time difference is such a bitch. What's wrong?"

_**Kate sits down on Billy's bed.**_

"Have you noticed anything strange lately about Bailey?"

"Like what?"

_**Kate pauses.**_

"You know what, don't worry. Just someone is playing with my mind and I'm letting them. Don't be too much longer on their ok? I thought tomorrow we could take Megan and Bailey out to the beach or something? Get away from the town for a day?"

"Yer ok, night Kate."

"Night Billy, and get off that computer!!!"

_**Kate shuts Billy's door and then enters another one opposite. Walking over to the bed Kate sees Megan fast asleep. As Kate begins to walk back out of the room she glances over Megan's desk and sees some of her drawings. She picks one up and then places it back down and leaves the room switching off Megan's nightlight as she goes. Kate finally comes to a third door which has the name BAILEY emblazed on it with big blue felt lettering. Kate opens the door and walks over to Bailey's crib where he is fast asleep. Just as Kate turns around to leave the room she gasps in shock as someone stands in the doorway watching her. **_

"Billy, oh you scared me. What's wrong? Billy?"

_**The person in the doorway takes a step into the nursery and switches on the light. A man of about fifty now greets her.**_

"Mr Webb? What….what are you doing here?"

"You have no idea how special your brother is do you?" _**Mr Webb says as he enters the room and stops just a few feet in front of Kate. He tries to look into the crib but Kate blocks his view.**_

"Mr Webb I think you might be sleepwalking. You live next door remember? Let's….."

"He chose your brother for a reason you now? He's going to grow up so strong. Such a pity you will never see that."

_**Kate stares at Mr Webb and then holds her mouth in shock as his eyes turn black.**_

"Billy. BILLY!!!" _**Kate screams out.**_

_**Billy races to the nursery door and sees Kate who looks back at him with total fear. Mr Webb turns around and smiles at Billy who before he can say anything, steps back as the nursery door slams shut. Billy desperately tries to open the door and then starts to bangs on it with his fists while calling out for Kate. Inside the nursery Mr Webb remains standing in front of Kate who keeps her stance in front of the crib. **_

"If you're good, you might just survive this."

_**Mr Webb takes hold of Kate's shoulder's and throws her across the room where she collides with the book case and crashes into a heap on the floor. Hearing the commotion Bailey wakes up crying and Megan now joins her brother in the hallway who is still trying to open the door.**_

_**Mr Webb looks in to the crib where Bailey is now sitting up crying and looking at him.**_

"Hello Bailey, I've been waiting for you."

_**Mr Webb reaches into the crib for Bailey but he quickly spins around and blocks a hit that was coming from Kate. Holding Kate by her wrists he begins to walk her backwards. **_

"You really should have stayed on the floor. Now I'm going to HAVE to kill you."

_**Mr Webb smacks Kate across the face forcing her on the floor. Turning Kate on to her back Mr Webb climbs on top of her and places his hands around her neck. Billy starts to run his shoulder into the door while Megan stands and watches cuddling her teddy bear as if for protection. Bailey stands up in his crib as he looks at his sister being choked on the floor.**_

_**Kate desperately tries to fight off Mr Webb but her raging arms begin to slow down as she starts to lose consciousness. Bailey stops crying as his eyes turn black. Suddenly Mr Webb goes flying into the air and crashes into the other bookcase falling to the floor. Kate gasps for breath while Billy continues his running barge outside.**_

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. You shouldn't be able to do this." _**Mr Webb yells at Bailey as he stands up but he is soon sent flying back against the wall and lands in a heap on the floor. Turning on to his side Mr Webb faces Kate.**_

"This is not over."

_**Suddenly Mr Webb lies flat on his back as he begins to scream out black smoke. The black smoke hovers around the room for a second and then sinks down into the floorboards and disappears. The door finally opens and Billy falls into the room landing flat on his face. Picking himself up, he runs over to Kate's side and helps her sit up. Bailey's eyes turn back to their original colour and he begins to cry once again. Megan enters the room and runs over to Billy who pulls her into a protective hug as he and Kate stare at Mr Webb who remains unconscious on the floor just a few feet in front of them. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Sam begins to rub his eyes as he shuts down the laptop. He looks over to Dean who is sitting on the bed reading and then begins to yawn.**_

"Let's call it a night Dean."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nope, not one single child has been reported missing from any background involving a nursery fire."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if Bailey is already tapping into his powers then he must be pretty special."

"How special."

_**Sam pauses and then begins to fiddle with his laptop case.**_

"Spit it out Sam. What are you thinking?

"Maybe this kid is the next in line or something."

"Next in line?"

"To take over from the yellow eyed demon we killed. Would explain why he's so powerful."

"I don't think so Sam. I mean think about it, what demon would take orders from a 2 year old kid?"

"I doubt they would make him a leader straight away Dean. Anyway it was just a thought."

_**Sam gives Dean a slight smile and then stretches out his arms as he begins to yawn.**_

"Tomorrow we will go back to Kate's house and watch her for a couple of hours. See what this kid gets up to."

"Alright."

_**Dean puts his Dad's journal down on the bed side cabinet while Sam stands up from the dining table and heads over to the bathroom. Suddenly a loud banging comes from the front door. Sam and Dean look at one another and then grabbing their guns they position themselves ready for action. Sam stands by the side of the door with his hand on the doorknob ready to open it while Dean stands in front with his gun raised. Counting down on his fingers Dean only gets to two before another knock comes followed by a familiar voice.**_

"Dean, Dean are you their please open up." _**Screams Kate.**_


	7. Help Us!

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Dean quickly passes his gun to Sam who hides them in the draw next to his bed. Opening up the door Dean is greeted by Kate who is holding Bailey and Billy who is holding Megan. All four of them stand in the doorway shivering as they only have coats on over their pyjamas. Dean quickly escorts them in to the room and then scans the car park making sure it is clear before shutting and locking the door.**_

"Something happened tonight….our neighbour……our neighbour Mr Webb……he tried to hurt Bailey." _**Kate struggles to form a sentence as she tries to hold back the tears that are desperate to escape her eyes. **_

_**Billy stands next to the dining table holding on to Megan as he looks at up and down at Sam and Dean. Sam gives him a friendly smile but Billy ignores it and looks towards his sister who begins to pace up and down the room still holding on to Bailey.**_

"Woh, hold on slow down. Look give me Bailey." _**Dean holds out his hands.**_

_**Kate stops walking and holds on to Bailey even tighter.**_

"It's ok, you're safe now."

_**Kate pauses for a moment as Dean steps forwards and takes Bailey off her. Passing Bailey to Sam, Dean escorts Kate to the table and sits her down along with Billy who sits a sleeping Megan on his lap. Dean joins Sam who has sat Bailey down on his bed.**_

"No black eyes." _**Sam says as Bailey looks up at the brothers and then begins to yawn.**_

"Is he hurt anywhere?" _**Dean whispers.**_

"No, not a scratch on him."

"Will he be ok?" _**Kate asks.**_

_**Dean gives Kate a nod and then looks back at Sam.**_

"Do it, better to be safe." _**Dean says as he looks down at Bailey.**_

"Cristo." _**Sam says almost whispering. **_

_**Dean looks back at Kate and Billy who are now looking at him very strangely. Bailey seems to be unnerved by the word and he continues to yawn.**_

"CRISTO!" _**Dean shouts.**_

"Well once again it's proven that he's not possessed."

"Thank god." _**Dean says as he rubs his chin with his right hand.**_

"What are you doing?" _**Kate says as she walks over to Dean.**_ "I thought you were going to help us?"

"We have, we are. Your brother is going to be just fine."

_**Now that Kate stands in a better light, Dean can see for the first time the extent of her injuries. Gently, Dean holds on to Kate's chin and scans the bruises, cut lip and the cut on her forehead.**_

"We need to clean you up. Sam, you check over Billy and Megan and here _**(He picks up Bailey and hands him over)**_ give him some juice that is in the fridge."

_**Sam takes Bailey over towards Billy who remains seated with Megan still fast asleep on his lap. Billy looks awkward as Sam begins to ask him some questions while Dean takes Kate over to his bed and sits her down.**_

"I couldn't do anything he just was there and then…."

"Sssshhh it's ok." _**Says Dean as he puts his hands on her shoulders.**_

"Their all ok."_** Sam says as he comes back over still holding on to Bailey.**_

_**Dean looks up at Sam as the room goes quiet. Without saying a word, Sam nods as if understanding what Dean is thinking.**_

"I'm gonna go to the reception and see if we can get you guys the room next door. Why don't you come with me?"

_**Sam walks back over to Billy who stands up and positions Megan better on his hip still not waking her.**_

"No way, I'm not leaving my sister."

"Billy please its ok." _**Kate says as she holds on to her forehead as if trying to push a headache away.**_

"No Kate. Do you even know who these people are? And can anyone please tell me what the hell happened tonight."

"Billy please, it's complicated."

_**Billy's voice begins to get louder.**_

"Oh really Kate, because I never would have guessed. I'm not leaving here until someone tells me why our neighbour was in our house tonight trying to strangle my sister,"

_**Dean quickly looks at Kate's neck but she bows down her head as if ashamed. Megan still remains sleeping on Billy's shoulder although his voice is almost shouting.**_

"And why are we in some motel room, putting our lives in the hands of two men, who for all I now could be serial killers?"

"NOT NOW! Not in front of Megan and Bailey anyway. Please just get them sorted and into bed I'll explain it all soon." _**Kate looks at Billy almost pleading with him with her eyes. **_

"Hey, I'm gonna be with you. Nothing will happen ok?" _**Says Sam as he places his hand on Billy's shoulder.**_

"Fine."_** Billy shrugs away Sam's hand**_

_**Casting his sister one last look, he throws Dean a 'watching you' stare and then walks out of the room followed by Sam who is now carrying a sleeping Bailey. Dean reaches for a first aid kit out of the motel wardrobe.**_

"I'm sorry about Billy. He's just protective over all of us since the fire."

_**Dean begins to wipe the blood away from the cut on Kate's forehead and then apologises as she flinches with the pain.**_

"Everything you said earlier about the fire, it was true. Billy and I weren't at home that night. I was at college and Billy was round a friend's house. By the time the neighbours noticed anything Megan was already outside holding Bailey, Mum and Dad never made it out. How did you know where the fire started?"

"Because the same thing happened to me and my brother Sam." _** Dean says as he continues to wipe her forehead.**_

"What?"

"When Sam was six months old a fire broke out in his nursery. Our mum died in it."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

_**Dean chucks away the now dirty cloth and sits on the bed next to Kate.**_

"Kate did anything else happen tonight that you need to tell me?"

_**Kate wipes away the tears from her eyes.**_

"Err….yer….Mr Webb, my neighbour, was attacking me on the floor when all of a sudden he just flew in the air and crashed against the wall."

"Flew in the air?"

"Yes, almost as if some invisible person had picked him up and thrown him. Then this black smoke it…..it came out of his mouth."

"Smoke?"

"It went in the air and then just disappeared into the floorboards. What the hell was that?"

_**Dean stands up almost punching the air with rage.**_

"GOD DAM IT."

"What, what is it?"

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this for you, but it looks like a Demon is after your brother."

"A Demon? What?"

"The fire that killed your parents was started by a demon, a demon that choose Bailey to part of some army he's got set for the future. It doesn't make any sense because we killed him."

"A demon started the fire?"

"What colour was his eyes, your neighbour eyes?"

"They were err…….they were black."

"Black? Are you sure?"

"Yes positive." _**Dean gives a slight smile.**_ "What? Is that a good thing?"

"It proves that it's not the Demon I thought it was."

_**Dean again rubs his chin as he takes another seat next to Kate.**_

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know. Another demon must be carrying on his work, but we've never known them to take children so young before."

"This army, what made him choose Bailey?"

"I don't know why he choose Bailey but there is something else you should now. You now I asked you if you had noticed anything weird happen when Bailey had been around? I think Bailey is tapping into something he has causing him to hurt people around him."

"Hurt people? Like who?"

"Judge Matthews, the boy in the park, the kid up the tree, I think these were all done by Bailey."

"What? Don't be silly he's just a child. How could he possibly do any of those things?"

"The demon that came into Bailey's nursery that night….well every other person we've come across who was chosen by the Demon has grown up differently."

"Different? How?"

"It appears that some have visions, others can move things with their mind, an increase of physical strength."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think that Bailey can make things happen by just thinking them."

"Wait, didn't you say your brother was involved in a fire that was started by the demon?"

"Yes."

"Soooo he has…?"

"Visions, Sam has visions. They started just over a year ago."

_**Picking up the first aid kit again Dean crouches down in front of Kate and begins to clean her lip while she looks at him completely dumb founded.**_

"This is not possible. You said that you've never known him to come after children before. Why is he after Bailey now?" _**Says Kate as she places her hand on Deans stopping him from cleaning her lip.**_

"I don't know. If Bailey is already tapping into this thing that he has then the Demon must be able to use that in some way. Don't worry, Sam and I will figure this out before anything happens to him." _**Kate lets go of Dean's hand and he begins to clean up her lip again.**_

"Did the demon kill my parents on purpose?" _**Kate says not making eye contact with Dean.**_

"I don't know, but the fire was."

_**Kate bits her bottom lip and then covers her face with her hands as she begins to cry. Dean looks at Kate for a second and then sits next to her and pulls her in tightly as he wraps his arms around her. Kate continues to sob as she rests her head on Dean's shoulder.**_


	8. Did you see him?

**CHAPTER 8**

_**NEXT MORNING!**_

_**Pulling up outside Kate's house, Dean and Sam start to head towards the front door.**_

"You sure there gonna be ok on their own?"_** Says Sam as he looks over to Dean.**_

"Billy's got our numbers, plus we salted every window and door in that room so nothing can get in."

"What about Kate?"

"Well that sedative we gave her last night would knock out a horse so I think it's safe to say that she'll be asleep for a little while longer."

_**Walking up the front steps, Dean pulls out his EMF reader as Sam unlocks the door and enters the house.**_

"Did the demon ever come back for me?" _**Says Sam as he flicks through some letters on the side table while Dean begins to scan the living room with the reader.**_

"What?"

"When I was younger, did the Demon ever come back for me?"

"Are you getting all pissy because some demon is coming back for Bailey but he didn't for you at that age?"

"No, are you kidding? I'm just trying to understand what's different between us."

_**Dean starts to head upstairs as Sam follows.**_

"I don't know, maybe the Demon changed his mind after he saw what a nerd you were growing up. Thought he would wait a while and see if you changed out of your geekyness."

"Very funny Dean."

"Or maybe it's because you never showed any demonic killing powers when you were that age."

"You can't blame Bailey for those murders. He doesn't understand what he's doing."

"I'm not blaming him Sammy, I'm blaming that yellow eyed son of a bitch for giving him that power to begin with."

_**Dean and Sam come across Bailey's room. Dean lowers his EMF reader as he and Sam look at the destruction that litters the room. Both bookcases are now in pieces and books and teddy bears scatter the floor. Mr Webb is nowhere in sight but a small pool of blood can be seen on the floor where Kate left him lying the night before**_

"Looks like the neighbour has gone?" _**Says Sam as he inspects the ground next to the blood. **_

"What's the betting he woke up with a nasty headache this morning?" _**Dean says walking around the room with his EMF reader. **_

"We've got sulphur here."_** Sam says as he moves some teddy bears off the floor.**_

"I'm picking up nothing out of the ordinary. Let's check out some of the other bedrooms."

_**Dean and Sam enter Megan's bedroom and begin to look around. Sam heads for the wardrobe as Dean walks past her table full of drawings but then stops and goes back to pick up the same drawing Kate did the night before.**_

"Sammy."

_**Sam looks over towards Dean and sees him looking at a piece of paper.**_

"Does this guy look familiar to you?"

_**Dean turns the paper around and shows it to Sam. On the paper is a man's face who is wearing a black hat. The man's entire face is black apart from his yellow eyes.**_

"The yellow eyed Demon."

"I bet that night of the fire Megan saw what happened." _**Dean turns the paper back around and has another look.**_

"She would have said something if she did."

"Or she would have been too scared. We need to talk to her, see if this jerk said anything to her."

_**Dean folds up the picture and places it in his jacket pocket.**_

"Let's get some clothes for them and then head back." _**Dean says as he starts to walk out of the room.**_

"Where are you going?"

"To Kate's room, she needs clothes as well."

"And I'm guessing that will involve going through her knicker draw?"

"Hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do for a damsel in distress."

_**Sam throws a teddy bear towards Dean but just misses as he steps out of the way.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**BACK AT THE MOTEL**_

_**Dean and Sam enter Kate's motel room where she is playing with Bailey on the bed. Billy and Megan are sitting on the floor leaning against the other bed as they watch TV.**_

"Hey." _**Says Kate whose eyes look slightly red from all the crying.**_

"Kate, you're awake?" _**Says Dean in surprise.**_

"Yes, and I guess I should say thanks. I don't think I would have slept at all if it wasn't for…well whatever you gave me last night."

"Here are some clothes, just to tie you over for today." _**Sam hands her a duffel bag.**_

"You mean we can go back home?" _**Asks Billy.**_

"We checked the place out and it's clean."

_**Kate still looks worried.**_

"Just to make sure Sam and I will stay with you for the next couple of days. Until this whole thing is sorted ok." _**Dean says making Kate smile.**_

"Thank you and thanks again for the clothes, their great."

"Your neighbour wasn't there by the way." _**Dean says as he sits down at the table while Sam remains standing.**_

"His wife phoned this morning." _**Billy says as he continues to stare at the TV. **_"Apparently he can't remember anything since leaving the pub last night. As far as he and his wife are concerned he got drunk and just picked the wrong house. He also apologises for the mess he made and offered to pay for any damages. I told Mrs Webb that we weren't even home last night and not to worry."

"Well that's good, at least we don't have to worry now about what to say to the neighbours." _**Says Sam as he remains standing with his hands in his jacket pockets.**_

"Yer triffic, because that totally helps with us understanding this situation." _**Billy snaps back.**_

"Billy stop it." _**Kate says causing Billy to look back towards the TV and clicking the remote changing the channel every two seconds.**_ "Megan go to the bathroom and put these clothes on." _**Megan stands up and takes the clothes from Kate. As she enters the bathroom and closes the door Dean and Sam walk over to Kate and begin to whisper.**_

"Actually we need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

_**Dean pulls out the picture from his pocket and shows it to Kate. Sam looks at Billy who looks like he isn't listening but Sam can tell that he is trying. Bailey remains on the bed now pulling out the rest of the clothes from the duffel bag.**_

"It's one of Megan's drawings, so what?"

"Has she drawn this kind of thing before?" _**Sam says as Dean puts the drawing back in his pocket.**_

_**"**_She draws that picture all the time, has done ever since the night of the fire. Her shrink says that it's her way of dealing with what happened."

"Dealing with it?"

"Yes, it's some sort of imaginary friend or something." _**Kate goes back to unloading the duffel bag although Bailey is now covered himself in most of the clothes.**_

"The person in the picture isn't imaginary, this is the demon I was telling you about last night. The one that started the fire which killed your parents." _**Kate stops pulling the clothes off Bailey as Dean's words hit her. **_

"What?"

"The yellow eyes, an all black complexion. Bit hard to forget once you've met him." _**Says Sam.**_

"So what are you saying?"

"We need to speak to Megan. We reckon that she might have seen what happened that night." _**Says Dean.**_

"What about that night?" _**Billy says as he now stands besides Kate.**_

"Billy err."

_**Before Kate can say anything else Megan walks out of the bathroom in her new set of clothes. Dean looks towards Kate who then calls Megan over.**_

"Megan honey, come and sit down at the table." _**Kate picks up Bailey and places him on the floor in front of the TV and then joins Dean, Sam and Billy who stand around the table facing Megan.**_

"Megan, Dean and Sam here are gonna ask you some questions ok?

"Hey Megan." _**Dean sits in the chair next to Megan and pulls out her drawing placing it on the table. **_"I want to talk to you about the man in this picture. Do you know him?"

_**Megan looks at Billy who looks more confused than anyone else, and then at Kate.**_

"It's ok Megan, you can say."

_**Megan nods her head.**_

"Did you see him the night of the fire?"

_**Megan looks at Kate and then nods again.**_

"Was he in your brother's bedroom just before the fire started?"

_**Megan nods. **_

"He was standing by Baileys crib. He told me not to tell anyone he was there."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that one day he would be seeing me again. Then Mummy came into the room and…..and….." _**Megan looks up at Kate and then tears begin to roll down her cheeks.**_

"It's ok Megan." _**Dean says as he wipes the tears of her cheeks.**_ "You don't have to say anything else."

_**Megan wraps her arms around Kate's waist who then bends down and kisses her on her head. Billy stands still dumb founded.**_

"What are you lot talking about? Are you saying that someone was in our house the day our parents died?" _**Everyone remains quiet.**_ "Kate?"

"We think so Billy."

_**Billy walks over and grabs Megan by the shoulders pulling her off Kate.**_

"Is this true Megan? Did you see this guy in our house before the fire started?" _**Billy scrunches up the drawing as he holds it up to Megan's face.**_

"Billy let go of her."

"Was this man in our house the night mum and dad died? Answer me dam it."

_**Megan remains silent as more tears roll down her cheeks.**_

"Hey man, ease off yer." _**Says Sam as he pulls Billy back.**_

"Don't tell me what to do." _**Billy screams as he looks at everyone.**_ "Screw this I'm out of here." _**Billy crunches up the drawing and throws it on the floor as he storms out of the motel room.**_

"BILLY." _**Kate runs out after Billy and catches up with him in the car park.**_

"Billy will you stop." _**Kate says as she pulls on Billy's arm forcing him stand still.**_

"Get off me Kate. You should have told me, the minute you knew you should have told me."

"I only just found out myself. I didn't tell you anything else because I was trying to protect you all."

"Stop protecting me Kate, I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Ok, then I was doing it for Megan and Bailey."

"Oh what a surprise. Bailey, Bailey, Bailey. That's all I hear about these days. Ah poor Bailey, how's he gonna cope growing up never knowing his parents? How's Bailey doing these days? I'm sick off him."

"Billy stop that, you don't mean it."

"Maybe I do Kate. It's about time people started to remember that I lost my parents too in that fire."

"So did Megan and me."

"All this time I thought Mum and Dad's death was some freak accident and now I find out that they might have died because of him."

"Billy please stop what you're saying, you don't understand."

"Then tell me Kate, tell me what I need to now."

"I will but please not right now, we need to be there for Bailey, he's in….."

"You see, everything is about him." _**Billy starts to walk away.**_

"Where are you going? Billy…Billy."

_**Kate remains still as she watches Billy run out of the car park and disappear down the road. Dean and Sam stand watching from the motel window.**_

"What now?" _**Says Sam as he holds the curtain open.**_

"We do a summoning spell. Figure out who's after Bailey and why."

"And what about Bailey." _**Dean and Sam look over at Bailey who is now joined by Megan on the floor and watching cartoons.**_

"We keep an eye on him."


	9. Watch out!

_**If you started reading this after the 6**__**th**__** July then don't worry about reading this heading!!**_

_**If you read this story before that then sorry but after seeing the finale of Supernatural Series 2 I have had to go back and change a few things in the previous chapters involving the yellow eyed demon. Nothing major just obviously had to change it so he was dead!!! LOL hope you still enjoy the forth coming chapters**_

**CHAPTER 9**

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

_**While Sam cleans up the salt lying in the motel doorway Dean places his duffel bag in the trunk of his car. As he closes the trunk something catches his eye in the back seat. Walking around to the side door, Dean leans in and see's Megan eating an Ice Cream.**_

"Hey Megan, is that an Ice Cream you've got their?"

"Yep." _**Megan takes another like of her ice cream which is starting to drip down the side of the cone. **_

"Who got you it?"

"Sam." _**Megan takes another lick adding more ice cream around her mouth.**_

"Really? And did Sam say to eat the ice cream in here, in my nice CLEAN car?"

"Yep."

_**Dean stands up and straightens out his jacket as he looks at Sam who is still kicking away the salt from the doorway. **_

"Ok you know what?" _**Dean says as he opens up the back door.**_ "Why don't you come out here and finish that off inside the motel room. That way if anything spills I won't be forced to kill someone."

"Ok." _**Megan gets out of the car and heads back into the motel room as Dean quickly leans in and inspects the back seat for spillages. **_

"Can't believe you kicked out a 7 year old kid from your car?" _**Dean almost smacks his head against the car roof as Sam appears from behind him.**_

"Bitch. You gonna pay for that."

"Oh chill will you. Anyway while you've been day dreaming about your car, I've been thinking and I think I might have come up with something."

"I don't day dream about my car. Not all day anyway. What's on your mind?"

"It's about Bailey." _**Sam quickly checks that Kate and the others are inside before he continues.**_"All these deaths or occurrences that have happened all take place when Bailey was either angry or upset."

"So?"

"So, Bailey's power is controlled by his emotions."

"I don't follow?" _**Dean says as he leans against the car.**_

"Ok, the judge died after a statue fell on him from the court roof top. This happened after Kate's last meeting with him, a meeting in which she was told that the family would indefinitely be split up. Now they say kids from the day they are born understand what is going on around them, so Bailey must have known that he was going to be taken away." _**Dean nods.**_ "The kid in the park, he wouldn't let Bailey join the party."

"Well what about the neighbour from the other night?"

"He was attacking his sister. He was protecting her."

"And the kid in the tree?"

"I don't now…he must have done something to annoy him. You where meant to be watching him remember?"

"So you're telling me that as long as no one pisses Bailey off for the rest of his life, everyone is pretty much safe?"

"Well….err….yer."

"Well that's just great Sammy. Why don't you go and tell Megan and the other kids that are in his life that they have to let him have his own way all day everyday from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that sometimes younger kids can be…….demanding."

"You mean younger brothers can be demanding?"

"If that's what you want to think."

"Have you ever thought that maybe older brothers can sometimes be annoying causing the younger brother to act out?"

"When did I ever annoy you growing up?"

"Err how about all the times you used me as your personal TV remote whenever we stayed places where there wasn't one?

"What? You could have used the exercise, you were a pretty chubby kid Sam?"

_**Dean and Sam stop speaking as Billy walks past them and enters the motel room. The brother's watch as Kate (who has now taken the melted ice cream off Megan) turns around and after a few words embraces Billy with a hug.**_

"Looks like someone's cooled down." _**Dean says as he turns back around.**_

"So when are we going to do the summoning spell?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night. I'll take Kate and the rest back home now while you go and get the supplies needed."

_**Dean and Sam continue to talk unaware of the events happening inside the motel room. While Kate heads for the bathroom, Billy grabs his Ipod and lies down on the bed closing his eyes and begins to tap his feet to the music. Megan and Bailey sit on the floor watching TV when Megan becomes bored of the current show and changes the channel. Bailey looks at Megan and gestures for her to change it back but Megan ignores Bailey's pleas and places the remote under her leg. In an instant Megan and Bailey begin to push each other as he tries to get the remote. Standing up and holding the remote high above her head Megan begins to taunt Bailey who now is screaming for it. Bailey kicks Megan in the leg and in return she pushes him away causing him to fall down to the floor.**_

"Ahh you want the remote Bailey?" _**Megan says as she continues to swing the remote high above her head.**_

_**Outside, Dean and Sam look back at the motel and see Megan and Bailey in what looks like a childish feud.**_

"If you can get it I'll change it back." _**Megan laughs but she soon lowers her hand as she notices Bailey's face begin to change.**_

"Bailey? I was only joking, here…..I'll change it back." _**Megan changes the TV back to the original programme as Bailey still lies on the floor looking up at her with his black eyes.**_ "Bailey stop it your scaring me."

_**Megan remains frozen with fear as she looks at her brother unaware that the TV behind her has now risen from its stand and is hovering a few feet above her head.**_

"BAILEY STOP IT!" _**Yells Megan.**_

"Hey you two better not be fighting out their?" _**Kate says as she opens the bathroom door and walks out brushing her teeth.**_

_**Kate's toothbrush falls from her mouth as she screams out at seeing the TV hovering above her sisters head. As Megan turns around to face her the TV falls to the ground and smashes as it hits the floor.**_

"MEGAN." _**Kate screams as she runs over to Megan who is now crying as she lies on the floor protected by Dean's arms. Just like Dean saved Megan, Sam just as quickly grabbed hold of Bailey and pulled him up before the TV smashed covering the floor with glass. Billy sits up on the bed and looks at everyone trying to figure what exactly he just missed.**_


	10. You ready?

**CHAPTER 10**

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**Dean remains standing on the porch while Sam sits on one of the steps outside Kate's house. Standing next to Dean is Billy who looks completely miserable while Bailey sits at his feet playing with his toy train. Kate walks out of the front door followed by Megan who is pulling along a small pink suitcase. Megan gives Billy and hug and then joins Kate on the sidewalk.**_

"I promise you this is only for a little while ok?" _**Kate says as she puts her hands on Megan shoulders and kneels down to her height.**_

"Why have I got to go to Grandmas?"

"Because you do, but I promise you one day I will explain all of this. Now I need you to be strong, can you do that?" _**Kate begins to smooth down Megan's hair back behind her ears.**_

"But you said that we would always be together and we wouldn't get split up."

"We're not splitting up. You're just going to Grandmas for a couple of days where you will be spoilt rotten."

"Did I do something wrong?" _**Megan says beginning to cry.**_

"No of course not." _**Kate's eyes begin to fill up.**_

"Then why do I have to leave, you promised Kate, you promised that none of us would ever leave." _**Megan looks over at Billy who remains standing on the porch showing no emotion except for complete anger. **_

_**An old green Volkswagen being driven by an old lady pulls up alongside Kate. Greeting the woman, Kate places Megan's pink suitcase on the back seat and then knells back down to Megan's height.**_

"I'll call you later ok?"

"Please Kate, I don't want to go?" _**Kate's tears roll down her cheeks as Megan wraps her arms tightly around her neck.**_

"I'm sorry Megan." _**Kate says as she prises Megan off her.**_ "I'm sorry." _**Kate leads Megan towards the car door and places her inside. Stepping back Kate holds her hand over her mouth as if trying to hold back the tears. Billy stomps his way into the house while Dean and Sam watch as the car drives away with Megan banging on the window screaming at Kate. As the car disappears down the road Kate begins to cry.**_

"We do this tonight."_** Deans says looking at Sam who nods in agreement and then stands up and picks up Bailey taking him inside. Dean walks over to Kate who begins to sob into his chest.**_

"You know you needed to send her away for her own protection right? She was in too much danger being here." _**Dean says as he pulls Kate out of his chest.**_

"I know. You'll fix this right? You'll get things back to normal?"

"Yes….yes I will." _**Dean escorts Kate back into the house and closes the door.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

_**Sam walks into Kate's house carrying a brown bag. As he walks into the kitchen he is greeted by Dean who is sitting at the breakfast bar eating some cereal.**_

"Hey, so I got everything we needed. Are you eating fruit loops?"

"Yer and their frigging awesome."

"Ok! So where is everyone?"

"Bailey is asleep, Billy is upstairs salting all the windows and doors, and Kate has just popped down to the basement to get some laundry done."

"You let her go down to the basement on her own?"

"Yer, why?"

"Err Dean have you forgotten why where here."

"It's only the basement Sam. I think you've been watching too many Goosebump flicks."

_**Sam places the brown bag down and then heads towards the basement door but Kate appears carrying a wash basket.**_

"Hi Sam."

_**Dean smiles through his mouth full of fruit loops at Sam.**_

"Hi Kate. Err…have you spoken to Megan yet?"

_**Sam looks at Dean who is trying to signal to him to stop speaking as he swipes his hand across his neck.**_

"Err yer actually I have."

_**Dean sighs as he notices the sad look appear back on Kate's face.**_

"How is she?" _**Sam almost mutters as if afraid to say anything else.**_

"She could be better. Could you excuse me for a second?"

_**Kate leaves the kitchen and walks into the living room.**_

"Good one Sam. Do you know how long it took me to cheer her up earlier after she got off the phone?"

"How was I supposed to now?"

"You're meant to be the one here who is tuned into his feminine side! Even I could tell that the Megan thing is a sensitive subject."

_**Dean quickly shuts up and takes another mouthful of fruit loops as Kate re-enters and places some towels in the basket.**_

"How's Billy?" _**Sam says as he looks at Dean to see if the question was ok.**_

"He's still pissed at me because of Megan. I've never known him to go this long without talking to me."

"Well he's gone through a lot in the past two days. Maybe it's just a little too much for him."

_**Dean places his empty bowl in the sink and then sits back down at the breakfast bar. Feeling eyes watching her from both directions, Kate looks at Sam and Dean who are looking at her most oddly.**_

"I get the feeling that you two need to speak so I'm just gonna take these upstairs."

_**Kate picks up the basket and walks out of the room. Making sure Kate was out of ear shot Dean begins to check through the bag of ingredients Sam brought in.**_

"So you got everything?"

"Yep, a few of the things we already had in the car so it didn't take long."

"You ready?"

_**Sam nods as Dean pulls on his jacket and walks into the living room calling Kate down.**_

"You're leaving?" _**Kate says as Sam stands by the doorway holding the brown bag.**_

"Didn't Dean tell you?"

"Yes he did but I didn't think it would be so soon. Do you have to go now? I mean can't you stay for a bit longer?"

"You'll be ok. You've got my number right? If anything should happen?" _**Kate nods as Billy shows up and takes a seat on the stairs half way down. **_"Did you salt all the windows and doors?"

"Course I did." _**Groans Billy.**_

"Take care of your sister and brother till we get back." _**Billy gives Dean a sloppy nod.**_

_**Kate and Dean stand silent for a minute looking at each other until Dean breaks eye contact.**_

"I'll see you soon, salt and lock this door after we leave." _**Dean turns away and walks out of the door meeting Sam on the porch. Flipping up his collar Dean and Sam start to walk down the path while Kate stands at the front door watching them.**_

"Should have done it man." _**Says Sam as he shakes his head at Dean.**_

"Your right." _**Dean pauses and then turns around and walks back up to the house where Kate is standing.**_"You have Sam's number as well right? Just in case…."

_**Dean cuts himself off as he pulls Kate towards him and kisses her. Sam smiles and then gets in the car.**_

"Be careful." _**Kate says as she rests her forehead on Dean's. Without saying another word Dean walks away as Kate's hand slides from Dean's shoulder, to his elbow, to his hand and then finally past his fingers as he walks out of reach.**_

"I thought you weren't a chick flick kinda guy?" _**Sam says as Dean gets in the car.**_

"If fighting a Demon in the past has taught me anything it's to not let things lie unsaid or done." _**Dean starts the car and pulls away as Kate shuts the front door.**_

_**Spinning around on one foot Kate smiles and then walks over to the stairs and looks up at Billy. **_

"We're gonna be ok. I can feel it. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

_**Billy shakes his head and Kate makes her way towards the kitchen. As Billy stands up and walks down the stairs he glances around the room and back at the kitchen. He watches Kate who is unaware that the eyes watching her belonging to her brother are now a deadly shade of black.**_


	11. Sumoning the Demon!

**CHAPTER 11**

_**IN AN ABANDONED FACTORY**_

_**Dean and Sam look down at the black candle which now begins to smoke as Dean throws down the last ingredient written in their father's journal. **_

"What now?" _**Says Dean as he looks around the empty warehouse he and Sam found.**_

"We just wait I guess."

"But not for long." _**Dean and Sam pull out their guns and spin around to face the voice that just spoke to them. Standing before them is a woman dressed in rags. Her teeth are black with dirt and she looks like she hasn't had a bath for a long time.**_

"You son of a bitch, I should kill your sorry ass right now." _**Dean spits as he aims his gun towards her head, but the woman just stands before them laughing. **_

"Oh I heard you were a comedian Dean, but we both now that you wouldn't kill an innocent person in cold blood, possessed or not. So then what do you think to the new body? It's not the strongest of bodies I'll give you that but seeing as you two pick the only abandoned warehouse in town I'll take what's on offer."

_**The woman begins to circle Dean and Sam who follow her around with their guns still raised.**_

"You think we're gonna take it easy on you just because you've took over some homeless woman's body. Right now it doesn't matter whose body you're in we will still kick your ass."

"You were playing a completely different tune Dean when Sam was possessed. Maybe I should go into his body and see how things turn out there? I heard the last Demon who did it had a right blast"

"You touch him and I swear to god….."

"Oh I swear to god I'll kill you. Please like I haven't heard that a thousand times before. So then, what have you brought me here for?"

"You know why you're here? Bailey?" _**Sam's hands start to shake a little as he tightens his grip around his gun.**_

"Ahh of course Bailey. Such a strong little child. But of course you already know that after seeing what he can do."

"What do you want from him? He's too young to join your side, you must have other intentions for him?"

"That's right Dean and for that you get 10 extra points." _**The woman starts to laugh again as she now begins to circle the boys in the opposite direction.**_

"We won't let you destroy another family." _**Says Sam.**_

"We will take back whatever belongs to us. Bailey was chosen long before you two killed off our master."

"Your master? You're here finishing off his work aren't you? Collecting a new army of children?"

"Now Dean look at what you've made me do? You've made me already say too much."

"What's your name?" _**Spits Sam.**_

"My name's not important."

"Yer, well maybe this will refresh your mind." _**Dean says as he fires two shots at the woman's stomach which forces her back a couple of steps leaving her bent over clutching her stomach.**_

"Is that it?" _**The woman says laughing as she stands up straight.**_ "Rock Salt? Can't you do any better than that?"

"Actually, we can." _**Dean says as he and Sam lower their guns. The woman continues to laugh but she soon stops when she realises that she cannot walk any further forward. Looking down at the floor and then above her she now realises that she is in the middle of a Devils Trap.**_

"Did it refresh it for ya?"

"Now tell us who you are?" _**Sam yells again.**_

"I already told you my name is not important."

"Are you Meg?"

"No, to carry on that blood line would have been a great honour. I am one of our master's most lawful followers. Completing his work is why I escaped from hell. Once his army is complete no one will be able to stop us. Not even your colt."

"There's just one thing you're forgetting, we killed that sorry son of a bitch and he int coming back. So you can take your army, and you can lead it straight back to hell because we sure aint gonna let it happen." _**Says Dean.**_

"You gonna do all of this in the last eight months you have left Dean? Oh yes we all know about your little deal. I must tell you that there are a lot of people very excited about seeing you when you get to hell. I think your welcoming party is gonna be a huge."

_**The woman is hit two more times as Sam fires his gun at her chest.**_

"SAM." _**Dean says as he places his hand on Sam's gun and then forces it down. **_

"Did I touch a soft spot their Sam?" _**The woman struggles to say as she is winded by the rock salt.**_

_**Opening up his father's journal, Dean hands it to Sam who begins to quote the verse before him. The woman stands strong for a second and then falls to her knees screaming out in agony.**_

"When I get to hell you can guarantee that I'll still be able to kick your ass." _**Dean whispers to the woman as he bows down to her level. **_"You can kiss goodbye to getting your hands on Bailey as well."

_**Dean stands up as the woman fights back the pain and begins to laugh again.**_

"You really think that I'm the one who's after Bailey….you're already too late."

"Sam stop." _**Sam continues to read as the woman screams out in more pain.**_ "SAM, stop for a second." _**Sam stops reading.**_ "What did you just say?"

"Your already too late, Bailey is probably already at the dock awaiting his initiation."

"The dock? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see Dean you did it again, got me saying stuff I should not say."

_**Dean quickly pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial a number.**_

"You're too late." _**The woman yells as she continues to knell on the floor looking too weak to stand.**_

"YOU SHUT UP!! Come on come on." _**Dean says as he hears the phone begin to ring.**_

"Sammy? You should have joined us you know." _**Sam tries to ignore the woman as he watches Dean pace up and down the room. **_"You could be at peace with us, no feelings of guilt, no emotions. We could be the loving family you never had."

_**Sam walks towards the woman stopping just outside the devils trap.**_

"You know you want to. Don't forget Sam, we're in your veins."

_**Just then Sam throws down some Holy Water from a hip flask he had hidden in his jeans pocket. The woman screams out as the water begins to burn her face and arms.**_

"I'm with my family, and I will never, NEVER be one of you."

"Hello." _**Kate says as she picks up the phone in her kitchen.**_

"Kate, listen it's me Dean."

"Dean, what's happening, are you ok?"

"Check over the house, make sure all windows and doors are salted. We think another Demon is after you. Kate do you hear me?"

"Dean….Dean your breaking up what did you say?" _**Billy stands in the kitchen doorway watching Kate as the phone eventually goes dead. **_

"Everything ok with Dean?" _**Billy says as Kate tries to re-dial Dean but then hangs up when it doesn't connect. **_

"I couldn't hear what he said."

"If it was important he'll find another way of ringing back."

"Yer I guess. I'm just gonna go and check on Bailey. Can you double check all the doors and windows for salt?" _**Kate walks past Billy and makes her way upstairs not noticing the phone wire behind him which now is nothing more than a melted pile of goo.**_

"KATE…KATE! Dam it." _**Dean hangs up and then tries to call Kate again but it rings out. **_

"What happened?" _**Says Sam as Dean walks back over.**_

"Who's after them?" _**Dean demands as he grabs the hip flask off Sam and throws down another lashing of Holy Water.**_

"I'll never tell, you will have to kill me first." _**The woman spits back.**_

"Fine, finish the job Sam."

_**Dean watches as Sam continues to read from where he left off. The woman thrashes around on her back as the pain intensifies.**_

"Your…too…late. You can't stop us all."

"Right now, all we care about is stopping you." _**Dean says as the woman lets out one final scream releasing black smoke in to the air which then quickly falls to the floor and disappears.**_

………………

_**As Bailey sleeps in his crib, Kate begins to tidy up the nursery and picks up some toys off the floor. As Kate positions the toys by the window she notices that something isn't right and then walks over to the next window. **_

"Billy."_** Kate says as Billy enters the room. **_"I thought you salted all of the windows. None of these have been done?" _**Billy begins to walk closer to Kate.**_ "Why haven't you done them?"

_**Just as Kate turns around she sees the glare of darkness in Billy's eyes as he hits her over the head with a baseball bat.**_


	12. You Promised!

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Bursting through the front door, Sam and Dean quickly begin to search the first floor of the house for Kate.**_

"Kate? Kate?" _**Dean shouts as Sam runs for the kitchen and then follows Dean who is racing upstairs. **_

"KATE!" _**Sam and Dean continue to shout as they kick open Billy's bedroom door and then Baileys where they discover Kate lying motionless on the floor. **_

_**Running over to Kate's side and turning her on to her back, Dean notices a trickle of blood running down the side of her head.**_

"Kate?"

_**Sam looks around the nursery while Dean continues to try and rouse Kate. **_

"There's sulphur on this window ledge. Another demon was here."

"Where's the salt?"

"It isn't salted…neither is this one."

"Kate? Kate?"

_**Slowly opening her eyes Kate looks at Dean and then jumps up wrapping her arms around his neck.**_

"DEAN!"

"It's ok we're here now."

_**Dean inspects the cut on Kate's head as she sits herself back against the wall. **_

"What happened?"

_**Kate pauses for a moment as she tries to remember.**_

"Oh my god." _**Kate says standing up and flinging back the duvet in Baileys crib.**_ "Bailey, he took Bailey."

"Who? Who took him? Was it your neighbour again?" _**Sam asks as Dean quickly grabs hold of Kate who begins to sway while holding on to her head.**_

"No, it was…..it was Billy. He came up behind me……I turned around and his….his eyes were black." _**Dean sits Kate down in the rocking chair.**_

"A Demon must have targeted Billy when he left the Motel yesterday. GOD DAM IT the demon that's after Bailey has been here the whole time and we never knew it." _**Says Sam as he runs his hands through his messy brown hair.**_

"Where are they Dean? You promised everything would be ok." _**Kate says as she stands up begins to scream at Dean while pounding her fists against his chest.**_ "You said you would help me" _**Dean takes hold of Kate's wrists and holds them until she eventually calms down and falls against him as he then wraps his arms around her tightly.**_

_**Looking over at his brother Dean begins to fear the worst.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Grabbing a loaded shot gun each and an extra hand gun, Dean and Sam shut the trunk and head for the front of the car. **_

"How can we even be sure that the demon is going to be at the Dock?" _**Asks Sam as he opens the passenger door and gets in.**_

"We don't, but right now we have nothing else to go on but what that last Demon told us. What the hell?" _**Dean says as he turns around to find a bandaged up Kate sitting in the back seat. **_

"No way, you're not coming Kate."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Kate we're not messing around here. This is dangerous you could get hurt?" _**Sam says trying to calm down the situation.**_

"What have I too lose Sam? My two younger brothers are missing and for all I know they could already be dead. I'm coming with you. Now are we leaving or are we going to sit here and waste even more time?"

_**Knowing he cannot afford to waste any more time, Dean starts up the car and heads off towards the direction of the docks.**_


	13. What do you want with him?

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Dean, Sam and Kate start to walk up the dark harbour path which is surrounded by even darker empty wooden warehouses. In the distance they notice a light coming from one of the warehouses and they begin to head towards it with Dean taking the lead. Peering into the warehouse through a gap in the wooden door Dean sees Bailey who is sitting on the floor quite happy playing with his beloved toy train. Dean scans the rest of the warehouse but it appears that Bailey is alone **_

"Bailey's in there. I can't see anyone else but we can't take any chances." _**Says Dean as he turns around to face Kate and Sam.**_ "Sam you go round back, I'll go in this way." _**Sam nods as he runs off and then disappears out of sight.**_ "Kate, whatever happens in their tonight you have to remain out of sight. If you do get caught just do what I say, ok?"

_**Kate nods but Dean can see the fear in her eyes.**_

"Here." _**Dean says handing Kate a gun.**_ "Anything comes for you, just fire no matter what or who."

_**Holding on to Kate's chin Dean pushes her head up as she looks down at the gun in her hands.**_

"Hey, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, and I'm gonna do my dam hardest to get your brothers back."

_**Kate nods her head as she tries to remain strong and not show Dean her tears. Without saying another word Dean opens the warehouse door and enters.**_

_**Bailey begins to smile as he see's Dean walking towards him. Keeping his gun positioned and ready for firing, Dean looks around the warehouse but still it seems to be empty. **_

"Hey Bailey…..what ya doing huh?" _**Dean says as he bends down to pick up Bailey.**_

_**Just as Dean is within an inch of touching Bailey he is thrown backwards by an invisible force and lands on the floor ten feet away. Shaking his head to get back his focus, Dean now see's a man bending down and playing with Bailey. It isn't until the man stands up that Dean realises it is Billy.**_

"Hello Dean."

_**Dean reaches for his gun which is lying by his side but again he is thrown towards the side of the warehouse where he remains pinned against the wooden framework.**_

"Now that's just not nice is it?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh didn't Mourino tell you?"

"Who?"

"Mourino! He's the demon you probably killed oh I'd say about forty minutes ago."

_**Dean looks at Billy trying to hide his confusion.**_

"How did you know that?"

"Oh come on Dean! Don't you think it was a little too easy how you got him into what I'm guessing was……..a devils trap? And him telling you where I would be with Bailey, no one would let that slip out by accident."

"It was a set up?" _**Dean says through gritted teeth**_

"Well it's about time you twigged on! Course it was, I had to get hold of Bailey and to do that I needed you two out of the house."

"No Demon would sacrifice himself to help another?"

"A loyal follower of my father would?"

"Meg?" _**Dean says while still trying to fight the invisible force holding him against the wall.**_

"No actually, she would be my sister." _**Billy says smiling. **_"I know what you're thinking Dean, your thinking that you have already killed me. Well that would be my brother. You see after you killed my brother and then sent my sister to hell I was sent into hiding. It wasn't until you killed my father that I was allowed to come back and finish off his work. Meg sends her regards by the way. I heard she bumped into you and Sam a little while ago. And talking about Sam, where is he?"

"Like I would tell you."

"You wouldn't come here alone so I'm guessing he's here. In fact, I bet he's at the back of the warehouse listening to this conversation right now, just waiting for the right time to barge in and try to save you. Why don't we put him out of his misery?"

_**Billy turns around and faces the back of the warehouse and watches as Sam comes flying through the wood panelling and crashes against the wall next to Dean. **_

"SAM!" _**Dean says as Sam remains knocked out for a second but then slowly comes round.**_

"That's better, the brothers together where they belong. But I'm still thinking were missing someone. Ahh yes! Bailey's sister, Kate."

"Don't!" _**Pleads Dean.**_

"Don't worry Dean, deep down I am a gentleman. I will give her the chance to enter this warehouse on her own accord if she wishes." _**Billy says as he shouts towards the front of the warehouse. **_"If not I shall bring her in myself."

_**Slowly the front door opens and Kate enters holding the gun Dean gave her down by her side.**_

"Here she is." _**Billy says as he continues to grin widely.**_

_**Seeing Bailey on the floor Kate begins to run towards him but she is grabbed round the waist by Billy who holds her in a tight hug and then reaches down for her gun and throws it away.**_

"No you don't. The last thing we need right now is for Bailey to be getting all excited now."

_**Kate tries to struggle free from Billy's grip as Bailey sits on the floor reaching out for her.**_

"She's pretty isn't she Dean?" _**Billy says as he sniffs her hair.**_ "Now you know why I didn't kill her back at the house. In fact…"

_**Billy spins Kate around so she is facing him.**_

"I might take her with me. We could have a lot of fun together." _**Billy again starts to sniff Kate who desperately tries to pull away. **_

"Get off me." _**Kate yells as she knees Billy in the groin and then smacks him across the face causing him to let go of his grip from around her waist. Kate runs towards Bailey but just like Dean she is thrown against the wall before she can reach him.**_

"I tried to be nice but now you've gone and made me angry."

_**Bailey begins to whimper as he watches his sister pinned against the wall.**_

"Why lead us here? Why not just leave and take Bailey without telling us?" _**Asks Sam.**_

"Because this way it's more fun! I can't wait to see your faces when Bailey finally gives in to our dark side."

"What's he gonna do huh?" _**Screams Dean. **_"Hate to break it to you but I don't think he would make a very good soldier for your Dad's precious army."

"A soldier? Is that what you think Bailey is for?" _**Billy begins to laugh.**_ "Oh no, there's plenty more children out there for that position. Bailey here, he's something special, way too special for an army. I guess you could say I always wanted a younger brother."

"You're going to……"

"Welcome him to our loving family with open arms. I don't know what you did Kate but I have never known a kid so young to delve into his powers before."

_**Bailey remains on the floor completely oblivious of the danger he is in.**_

"You sick bastard." _**Sam yells.**_

_**Billy walks over to a black bag resting on the floor and pulls out a jar of what looks like blood. Opening the jar, Billy places his finger inside and then begins to draw satanic markings on Bailey's forehead and arms who happily sits there and lets him as if it was a game. Placing the lid back on the jar Billy stands up and admires his handy work.**_

"Leave him alone, he has a family" _**Kate pleads.**_

"A family that blames him for their mum and dad's death?"

"I have never blamed him."

"You haven't but if you could only see what's in Billy's head." _**Billy begins to laugh. **_"He has so much hatred for him….now I can't let Bailey stay with you while people have feelings like that can I?"

"ARGH when I get out of this I swear to god I will kill you." _**Dean yells as he pulls his head of the wall trying to follow with his arms but then collapsing back against the wooden wall.**_

_**Billy's eyes intensify as he places down the jar of blood and stands in front of Bailey with his arms outstretched. In a deep, powerful voice, Billy begins to quote a satanic verse.**_

_**From nowhere a wind begins to fill the warehouse as Billy screams louder the same verse over and over again. The blood markings on Baileys face and arms begin to glow but he seems unnerved by it. Dean, Sam and Kate try to watch as the wind blows in their faces but as quickly as it started, the wind dies down and stops so does the glow coming from Bailey's markings. A little out of breath, Billy looks down at Bailey when suddenly out of nowhere a bolt of lightning appears hitting Bailey on the head.**_

"NO!" _**Kate screams as Dean and Sam can do nothing but watch. **_

_**Bailey remains seated with his eyes closed. **_

"It's working, IT'S WORKING" _**Billy says as he begins to laugh.**_

_**As if in a trance Bailey stands up and turns around to face the trio where they can now see his eyes are a bright shade of yellow. **_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

_**Billy continues to laugh as Dean carries on cursing at him.**_

"Only a matter of time now and he will be complete at being one of us."

"Bailey? BAILEY" _**Kate yells trying to get his attention which seems to be working as he starts to walk over towards her. **_

"Bailey it's me, its Kate. Do you remember me?...remember Billy and Megan?...they miss you, we want you to come home."

"What are you doing?" _**Billy snaps.**_

"Remember Mum and Dad?"

_**Bailey continues to stare at Kate as if she was see-through.**_

"STOP THAT!

"He hurt your mummy and daddy Bailey, and now he's going to hurt me, you don't want him to hurt me do you?"

"I said stop that." _**Billy yells as he walks over to Kate smacking her across the face and then holding her by the throat. **_"One more word and I will snap your neck like a twig"

_**Just then Billy releases his grip from Kate's throat and starts to walk back holding on to his stomach. **_

"What...what's happening?" _**Billy says as the wind starts to fill the warehouse again but this time focusing all of its energy towards him.**_

"Looks like you've pissed off the wrong kid." _**Says Dean.**_

"This shouldn't be happening...he shouldn't be able to do this." _**Billy yells as he looks at Bailey who just looks back at him with his bright yellow eyes. Screaming out in pain Billy falls to his knees clutching his stomach while Dean, Sam and Kate fall to the floor. Straight away Dean pulls Kate towards him and places a protective arm around her as they watch Billy continue to scream with agony. **_

"This is not the end!" _**Billy shouts out before screaming into the air releasing black smoke from his mouth which fills the air above him. Billy's body falls flat on the floor as the black smoke continues to twirl around above him. Looking up towards the black smoke, Bailey opens his own mouth and yellow smoke bellows out joining the black smoke. The two colours of smoke begin to entwine with each other as if fighting and then with a clash the smokes disperse and disappear in to the air. The trio sit for a minute as the wind dies down and the warehouse is once again quiet. **_

_**Bailey begins to cry as Kate picks him up and pulls him into a tight hug. Dean joins Kate as she begins to wipe the blood of Baileys face while Sam makes his way towards Billy who lies motionless on the floor. **_

_**Dean's attempt of moving Kate away before she sees her brother fails as she notices his lifeless body lying by Sam's feet.**_

"Oh my god BILLY!" _**Kate screams out as Dean holds her back while Sam bends down and reaches for a pulse. **_

"NO!"_** Kate sobs as Sam looks back and shakes his head.**_

"I'm sorry."

_**Before Kate can shed a tear Billy's body jerks as he begins to cough and gasp for air.**_

"Billy!" _**Kate says as she kneels down at his side.**_

"Kate? What the hell happened? Where am I?" _**Billy says as he looks around the warehouse with a puzzled look on his face. Dean and Sam watch as Kate, who continues to hold Bailey, embraces Billy in a hug.**_


	14. Finale!

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Kate gives Sam a hug as they stand on the porch outside her house. Dean loads up the car with help from Billy while Megan holds on to Baileys hand as they stand next to Kate.**_

"Thanks again Sam, for everything."

_**Sam smiles and then bends down to face Megan and Bailey.**_

"Now you two?"_** Sam says as he tickles them both causing them to laugh out loud. **_"Take care of your sister right? Don't give her any trouble?"

"We won't."_** Megan says.**_

"See you later Sam."_** Billy says as he walks up behind him and shakes his hand.**_

"Take it easy man, and don't worry, you'll soon feel like your old self again."

"I hope so. Certainly does make you feel weird knowing that someone else was using your body."

_**Sam smiles and then makes his way towards the car after giving Kate one more final nod of goodbye.**_

"I now I was a bit of an idiot to begin with." _**Billy says looking at Dean.**_

"You can say that again."

"But I just want to say thanks, for everything you've done, for my brother and sister."

"Don't mention it."

_**Billy shakes Dean's hand and then walks back in to the house.**_

"Do you really have to go?" _**Says Megan as she flashes Dean her puppy dog eyes.**_

"Oh I wish I could stay but we have to go."

"To help other people?"

"Yer…to help other people."

_**Megan hugs Dean who holds back at first but then gives in and hugs her back.**_

"See you later fella, but not too soon I hope."_** Dean says as he ruffles Bailey's hair who laughs and then hides behind Megan.**_

"Megan can you take Bailey inside for me please."_**Kate says and then watches as the two go inside. **_"So it's all over?"

"It's been four days, no deaths or TV's floating above people's heads have happened while Baileys been around."

"So you still think that whatever he had is gone? Along with the demon?"

"Looks that way. I guess Bailey had more power than any of us could have imagined. But he gave it up, he's a smart kid."

"Yer…he is."

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet about the custody situation?"

"I'm going to move our grandmother in. That way we get to stay together with the backing of the courts. It's gonna be hell but I need the help, Bailey can still be a nightmare, demonic powers or not………..So I guess this is good bye."

_**Kate and Dean embrace in a hug while Sam watches from the car.**_

"You've got our numbers still in case….?"

"In case anything should happen yes. I'm not gonna see you again am I?"

_**Dean looks into Kate's eyes but she already knows the answer.**_

"I'll miss you." _**Kate says.**_

_**Dean takes a step closer and kisses Kate one final time before kissing her forehead and making his way towards the car.**_

_**Positioning himself in the driver's seat, Dean gets comfy while Sam stares at him with a smile upon his face.**_

"Ok, what is it?"

"Dude you are in such a chick flick movie it's unbelievable."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

_**Dean pulls away while Kate watches from her porch and then disappears inside the house closing the door.**_

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you liked it :o)**_


End file.
